Abecedario Malec
by Rester Dare
Summary: One Shots con cada letra del abecedario. MALEC (27)
1. A

Esto se me vino a la cabeza un día de clases, por cierto, tratare de subir un capítulo de este fic cada dos días o un día, tal vez no lo logre, pero veremos, son One Shots con cada letra del abecedario, y como me encanta, de MALEC, supongo que lo dejé ya muy claro en el título, pero bueeeeno. Disfrútenlo.

PSDT: En este fic tratare de tener mínimos errores de ortografía ya que en los anteriores tuve demasiados, espero que este no sea así.

* * *

 **Avión**

Alec nunca se había subido a un avión aunque no lo crean, y esa era su primera vez, casi abandona el aeropuerto cuando compraron los tickets, aunque Magnus le había dicho que no había que tener miedo, ya que era más emocionante que terrorífico, lamentablemente el instinto de cazador de sombras de Alec no lo lograba aceptar, sobre todo cuando días antes había visto que simple y sencillamente el avión podía caer por unos malditos bichos que afectaban los motores, Magnus, para calmarlo le había dicho que si era así crearía un portal y regresarían sanos y salvos, maldito "instinto" que no le permitía creer.

-Alexander, deja de temblar y termina tu café rápido que nuestro vuelo se irá.

-Ya… ya lo acabé, pero… que pasa si el avión se… se cae y morimos, no has pensado en… en eso?

-No seas paranoico- Magnus tomó de la mano a Alec mientras se dirigía a pagar su café, faltaban diez minutos para tomar el vuelo, y ese tiempo tenía para convencer a Alec de no romper una ventana del avión y tirarse por ahí, eran las 6:00, "bien, solo 10 minutos" pensó.

Estaba sentado con las piernas a los lados del banco, Alec estaba por lo menos a un metro, tenía una idea, el ojiazul no era muy romántico, pero él sí, lo abrazaría o besaría para que se calmase, al final ganaría él también.

Se acercó elegante y sigilosamente, como un gato, ubicó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alec, sintió que este se tensaba debajo, pero no le importó, le acercó más.

-Magnus… que haces?- tartamudeó.

-Solo estoy abrazando a mi novio- susurró en su oído, Alec posó su cabeza sobre la suya.

No sería solo eso, claro que no, aun habían posibilidades de que Alec se lanzase por la ventana cuando comenzara el vuelo, lo sentía aun… tenso, simplemente no podía creer que un cazador de sombras entrenado para luchar contra demonios le tuviera miedo a subirse a un avión, Magnus le podía besar, pero Alec aún seguía pensando que lo suyo no era completamente "normal", estaba muy equivocado y él lo sabía, lo suyo era normal, aunque… mágico, la única persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida sería Alec, eso querían las parejas "normales", no? y él lo quería, más que nada en el mundo.

"Podrías darme el pasado. Pero Alec es mi futuro", le había dicho una vez a Camille, y seguiría siendo así, seguía pensando lo mismo, en ese momento lo sentía más que nada, y quería suponer que Alec también, así que lo hizo. Posó sus manos detrás del cuello de Alec y lo atrajo hacia sí ganando una mirada de sorpresa del ojiazul, lo besó, Alec no correspondió al instante con dicho beso, pero luego de unos segundos, que para Magnus parecieron una eternidad, así lo hizo. Sus labios se sentían tan necesitados que Magnus no dudo poner en el toda la protección posible, quería que pensase que con él todo iba a estar bien, podía protegerlo a veces, no siempre tenía que ser al revés. Alec se separó. Magnus pensaba que ganaría una mirada reprobatoria o una reprimenda, pero lo que dijo Alec fue completamente diferente.

-Gracias- su sonrojo no podía ser más fuerte, y Magnus como todo buen novio, no podía y no quería pararlo.

-De nada- contestó con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios.

Anunciaron que su vuelo ya iba a partir así que se dirigieron al avión correspondiente, iban tomados de la mano, ajenos a las miradas curiosas de las personas y así debía ser, si ellos se querían, era suficiente, no? Llegaron y se subieron al avión, Alec prefirió sentarse al lado de la ventana, así que Magnus se sentó del lado junto al corredor.

Felizmente Alec no tuvo húmedos inconvenientes, solo arrugo un poco la manga de Magnus y cuando el ojiazul se durmió, el brujo tuvo tiempo para maldecir a los mil demonios.

* * *

Contradiciendo lo que dije al comienzo, en Diciembre comienzan los exámenes así que no se si tendré tiempo para subir seguido, maldita escuela.

Dejen sus reviews.


	2. B

Traté de subir lo más pronto posible y esto es lo más pronto posible, si me demoré, lo siento, bueeeeno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

PSDT: Resubí el anterior capitulo ya que no salía la palabra "avión" completa como título.

* * *

 **Bebé**

Magnus había notado a Alec algo pensativo durante las últimas semanas, casi siempre se la pasaba leyendo libros o buscando información en internet, él suponía que se estaba informando sobre algún tipo de demonio, sus debilidades o cuánto daño podía llegar a hacerle, pero sus suposiciones se vieron afectadas cuando leyó el título del libro que había sostenido Alec hace algunos minutos. Había sido así, Alec había llegado de una cacería, arrastraba los pies al caminar y tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, Magnus le había dicho que tenía que descansar, pero Alec no había hecho caso, soló le había dicho "Estoy bien", y se había ido hacia su ordenador dejando un beso en la frente de Magnus, el brujo sabía que no lo estaba.

"Esperar un bebé", Magnus solo sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, Alec había escondido otros entre su ropa, quitó todo de encima y para su sorpresa encontró unos diez libros que trataban de lo mismo. "El cuidado del bebé", "Un regalo para toda la vida", "Bebés sanos, bebés felices", entre otros eran los títulos de dichos libros, Magnus siempre había querido tener un hijo o una hija, pero sabía que no era posible entre dos hombres, lo único que le quedaba era adoptar, pero nunca se había planteado si Alec así lo quería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Magnus soltó un grito ahogado, Alec estaba ahí parado con la boca entreabierta y con las mejillas sonrojadas de un lindo color carmín.

-Ma… Magnus… que haces?

El brujo solo se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo acercó abrazando su cuello con los brazos.

-Lo siento…- susurró.

-De que hablas?- Alec no había peleado con Magnus, no entendía porque se disculpaba.

-Siento no poder tener hijos contigo- lo abrazó más fuerte- enserio lo siento.

-No lo sientas, eres mejor que cualquier bebé, de cualquier forma, adoptar es una opción- Magnus se alejó un poco.

-Te amo- susurró mientras lo besaba, lenta y cariñosamente.

Magnus no se quedaría con la duda debía saber porque Alec estaba tan interesado en los bebés últimamente, no podía preguntarle a él, no le contaría la verdad, debía preguntarle a alguien cercano/a a él… Chase o era Wace? Da igual, podía preguntarle, pero... no, mejor no, solo se burlaría de él… se le ocurrió una idea, esta persona si sabría ayudarlo, estaba seguro.

* * *

-Bueno, que pasó?- la chica llevaba un vestido corto de color tan negro como el carbón, mechones de cabello caían de su ya desecho moño y unos cuantos accesorios dorados brillaban como pequeñas estrellas bajo la luz de la luna.

-Verás Isabelle, Alec, tu sabes que él es un buen novio, y pues…

-Al grano- dijo Isabelle firmemente.

-Bueno… sabes porque Alec está tan interesados en… pues en bebés…

-Bebés?- preguntó Isabelle totalmente desprevenida, luego lo recordó, la tarde anterior.

-Sí, bebés.

-Espera, lo acabo de recordar- anunció con una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias, enserio me estaba matando.

-Bueno, en verdad, es algo muy tierno por su parte. Bueno empezaré- Magnus se veía como un niño pequeño al que estaban a punto de revelarle el gran final de su historia favorita- el anterior martes, Jace y Clary estaban en el cuarto de Alec, ya que hace poco pusieron una televisión y ellos estaban viéndola, en ese momento él estaba en tu casa, vino poco rato después y en vez de echar a Clary y Jace de su habitación y empezar a fangirlear con fotos tuyas se les unió, lo cual me resulta extremadamente raro, bueno, lo que pasó fue que estaban viendo un problema titulado "La mejor bendición" o algo así, en el cual mostraban diferentes familias y sus historias con hijos, todas se veían totalmente felices, en esos instantes Clary y Jace estaban conversando por lo bajo sobre tener hijos y que eso sería agradable, bueno, hubo una pareja homosexual, que había adoptado una niña, Alec se veía emocionado, como si quisiera lo mismo, bueno supongo que fue por esa vez, aunque no me haya mencionado, yo estuve ahí, llegue un poco antes que él, pero que ha hecho para que creas que está interesado en este tema?

Magnus no pudo responder al instante, así que Alec había estado así por eso, no estaba seguro de que le diría a Alec cuando lo viera, tendría que pensar en algo rápido.

-Los libros.

-Libros?

-Sí, tiene muchos y todos son de bebés, además ya hablé con él y me dijo algo sobre… adoptar- Isabelle se tapó la boca con una mano y saltó de su silla para abrazar a Magnus.

-Y tú le darás el gusto, verdad?- contestó entre sollozos, no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, pero estaba seguro de que era por felicidad.

-Se lo daré- susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Cariño, ya regresé.

Magnus entró despacio, Alec estaba sentado en el sofá tomando un café mientras veía lo que parecía una serie llamada "Glee".

-Hola- contestó secamente.

Magnus sabía que algo no estaba bien, no que era exactamente, pues al irse todo había terminado feliz, pero conversaría con él de todas formas. Tomó el mando y, asegurándose de que Alec viera lo que estaba haciendo, presionó el botón rojo de la parte superior, la televisión se apagó, Magnus movió el café de Alec un poco y se sentó frente a él en la mesita de noche.

-Sé que algo te molesta así que no lo niegues- le hablo suavemente, y acaricio una de sus manos- Sólo dime que es, sí?

Alec asintió

-Es solo que… yo enserio quiero tener hijos…-dijo terminando en un susurro.

-Alexander, cariño, tú nunca me lo dijiste, eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, haría lo que fuera por ti, somos hombres, no podemos… ya sabes… procrear- Magnus notó que Alec empezaba a verse apenado, entonces dijo- pero, podemos adoptar, cuando eso pase seremos la mejor familia del mundo.

Le besó la frente y lo llevó de la mano hasta la habitación, lo lanzó a la cama y se puso encima de él.

-Como dije, no podemos procrear, pero…- Magnus pasó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Alec, el ojiazul solo sonrió y dejó que siguiera.

De todos modos, él también quería.

* * *

Por fin lo acabé, siento haber demorado demasiado, no tenía exámenes y no me faltaba el tiempo, pero me quedé a la mitad y no sabía que más poner, por eso me demoré, hubiera puesto algo de lemon en este fic, pero no he escrito ninguno hasta ahora,(ni siquiera para probar) así que cuando confirme que mis historias lemon están bien escribiré una.

Dejen sus rewiews.


	3. C

Bueeeeeeno, yo retrasándome como siempre… en fin aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero lo disfruten adiós.

PSDT: El único día que van al teatro Alec y Magnus en "Sólo en Navidad" es el 20 de Diciembre. (Sufro demasiado con las fechas)

* * *

 **Cáncer**

Se culpaba a si mismo por no haberle hecho caso, y ahora tenía su merecido, el sufrimiento, pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose, solo le quedaba ayudarlo a superarlo, a decirle que todo estaría bien sin estar seguro de eso, porque ese era el amor, el amor que le tenía a aquel nefilim.

-Cariño tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

-Sabes que te amo, pero… ¿por qué sigues aquí? Podrías irte con otro lindo y joven chico que tuviera mi aspecto, sé que voy a morir. Soy viejo y no quiero que esperes más de mí, haz tu vida. Ten hijos, los que nunca pudimos tener. No tienes que quedarte aquí esperando la hora de muerte de este viejo. Sé feliz.

El brujo besó la arrugada mano de si esposo.

-No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar en este momento, viejo gruñón. Ahora ponte más allá y hazme un espacio.

Magnus sabía que el momento estaba cerca, pero no quería pensar en eso, no dejaría al ángel que le había salvado en tantas ocasiones solo.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse al lado de ese der inalcanzable para él y disfrutar de esos últimos momentos juntos, porque eso era lo que valía, no lo que estaba por venir.

Día a día compraba una rosa azul, del mismo color que los ojos de su esposo y se la llevaba al hospital. Y así como nunca eso se le olvidaba tampoco lo hacía sacar una foto de su amado y llorar sobre ella, recordando toda la vida junto a él, de la que sin duda no se arrepentía.

-Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

-Sin duda- respondió Magnus- aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haber dejado que siguieses, si hubiera aceptado habría sido la mejor de todas.

-Brujo estúpido- dijo Alec riendo.

Magnus colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara de Alec y la acaricio con sus pulgares, acercándose lentamente a su boca, procurando no hacerle daño. El pelinegro lo detuvo.

-¿No te da asco, no te doy asco?

-Idiota- masculló Magnus acercándose para besarle.

No importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, o cuantas veces lo hubiera hecho, siempre parecía el primero de todos. Mágico, inexplicable. Porque los dos sabían que lo necesitaban, más que nada en el mundo, porque se necesitaban para vivir. No era sólo una runa en sus cuerpos, era el amor y como sus corazones se llenaban de júbilo cuando se veían, el saber que siempre estarían el uno para el otro, y pensar que el ojiazul se iría pronto simplemente destruía al brujo.

-Lo siento- dijo Magnus con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el beso hubo acabado- por no haberte hecho caso cuando me decías que te dolía algo o te sentías mal, todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname.

-Cariño, no hay nada que perdonar, sólo quería decirte gracias, por haber compartido este pedazo de tu vida conmigo, por soportarme en estos momentos y todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Gracias.

-No te preocupes garbancito, todo esto no lo cambiaría por nada y no es un pedazo de mi vida, es mi vida entera, porque cuando tú te vayas mi existencia no tendrá sentido. Te amo.

El brujo tomó la mano de su nefilim y los dos durmieron queriendo no despertar nunca más.

* * *

Magnus despertó y le dejó comida a Presidente Miau antes de pasar por la floristería y comprarle a su esposo una rosa azul.

-Lo de siempre? - preguntó la vendedora tomando de entre las flores la rosa que el brujo tanto ansiaba.

-Sí por favor- Magnus pagó y recibió la flor.

Se dirigió al hospital y entro a la habitación de siempre, 120. La máquina que mostraba los latidos del corazón de su amado se estaba reduciendo considerablemente con el paso de los segundos. El brujo dejó la flor en el jarrón y corrió al lado de Alec.

Llamó a una enfermera entre sollozos mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul, esta le pidió retirarse de la habitación y llamó a más médicos. Escuchaba ruidos de descargas eléctrica, cada vez subiendo la intensidad, notaba con tristeza como su esposo parecía irse. Pronto los ruidos cesaron y todos los médicos salieron del lugar. Uno de ellos puso la mano encima de su hombreo, no dudó en correr hacia su pareja, la máquina no mostraba más que una fina línea recta y producía un sonido que le dañaba los oídos y el corazón. Tomó la mano del anciano y lloró. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, desfogándose, intentando sin éxito hacerle despertar, se culpaba, por no haberle hecho caso, por no ver la realidad, porque por su culpa su nefilim no era el de siempre, alegre, tímido, sino un cuerpo en una cama de hospital, sin vida.

La noche cayó sobre Nueva York y Magnus tuvo que dirigirse a su loft.

Tomó una foto de Alec y la contempló por un largo tiempo. Después, escribió una carta y le pidió a uno de sus amigos que cuidara a Presidente. Agarró la carta ya escrita. Se paró sobre una silla, tomó una soga, hizo un nudo sobre su cuello y dejó la silla caer. La carta resbaló de su mano y cayó entreabierta al suelo. En esta se podía leer una frase de sólo seis palabras:

 _"Nos volveremos a ver, mi ángel"_

* * *

Esto… no sé si me odien, pero para compensar este capítulo triste publicaré uno nuevo y feliz, así que esperen.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y hasta la vista.


	4. D

Ahora sí, capítulo nuevo y feliz. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Despertando**

Alec despertó por un rayo de luz que se filtraba entre las corinas blancas. A su lado, un Magnus totalmente desnudo y bastante apetecible, dormía como un tronco.

A Alec le encantaba esa manera de despertar, si por el fuera se quedaría todo el día en la cama contemplando el escultural cuerpo de Magnus. Le apetecía encontrar cada mañana a su novio, el amor de su vida, dormido junto a él, últimamente sonreía como idiota cuando pensaba tan solo en esas palabras.

Cuando despertaba se quedaba observando por mucho tiempo la pelinegro, esperando que este no despertase y poder seguir deleitándose con la maravillosa vista que el hombre a su lado le ofrecía.

Conocía cada detalle del cuerpo de Magnus como si de recordar el abecedario se tratara, cada curva, cada línea, cada detalle estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, y nunca dejaría de recordarlo.

Mediante más tiempo pasaban juntos Alec se daba cuenta de que el amor que tenía hacia Magnus era infinito, que nunca se cansarían el uno del otro y que siempre podrían hablar de temas diferentes y no aburrirse.

Alec amaba a su brujo y aunque la tierra se partiera en dos nunca se alejaría de él, siempre buscaría la manera de encontrarlo, porque así era el amor, no tenía barreras.

-Alec, garbancito? ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? - la dulce voz de Magnus interrumpió sus pensamientos y el ojiazul se sonrojó de inmediato. - Mmm… por ese color escarlata en tus mejillas apuesto que fue por lo que hicimos anoche.

Alec desvió la mirada y su sonrojo incrementó- No… no sé qué estar hablando.

-No lo recuerdas? Entonces te diré lo que pasó. Anoche entre gemidos me dijiste que me amabas y tuve que poner un hechizo para que no repitieras demasiado fuerte mi nom…

-Ya! Sí, lo recuerdo. No tienes que decir nada más.

-Muy bien pequeño cazador de sombras. Así me gusta.

Alec hizo un puchero a lo que Magnus respondió abrazándolo por los hombros, el ojiazul se pegó más hacia él y descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Magnus.

-Ma… Magnus?

-Dime querido.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero sigue.

-Tú… tú me quieres?

Magnus tardo un poco en responder por lo que Alec pensó que se había quedado dormido.

-No- Alec sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Hasta que Magnus aclaró. - Te amo.

-Idiota. - susurró Alec mientras se alejaba de Magnus y se levantaba de la cama- Un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

-No me digas que te enojaste garbancito?

Alec empezó a vestirse. Y miró mal a Magnus a lo que este último respondió acercándose a él.

-Amor, sólo fue una broma.

-Pues por tus bromitas…- se puso de pie y lo señaló- Sin sexo por un mes Magnus Bane, y tendrás que hacer méritos- sin decir más abandonó la habitación haciendo caso omiso a las disculpas de Magnus.

Alec se sentó en el sofá de la sala y sonrió. Saber que Magnus lo amaba hacia latir su corazón muy fuerte y le causaba emociones inexplicables. Sin duda ese brujo era su perdición.

-Yo también te amo- susurró asegurándose de que Magnus no pudiera oírlo.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la vista.


	5. E

Bueno últimamente estoy actualizando seguido porque... Yoli. Tal vez tenga internet dentro de poco... Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Elefante**

(AU)

Sinceramente no entendía porque su madre le había dejado ahí, sabía que tenía que hacer compras, pero él era un buen niño, no era necesario estar en una guardería, y para colmo la peor de todos los centros comerciales. En otros daban jugo y hasta galletas, pero ahí ¡ni un caramelo de limón le habían dado!

No era un niño muy sociable esa era la razón por la cual estaba sentado en una esquina con un libro en manos que ya había leído más de 10 veces en ese día "El principito", no era un libro muy interesante, a él le gustaban las ciencias, historia, o hasta teorías matemáticas, pero era lo único que había en ese librero y prefería repetirlo 100 veces a hablar con algún otro niño o niña.

Dejó el libro de lado y empezó a mirar a todos los niños, algunos jugaban, otros comían las cosas que sus madres les habían dejado y otros estaban dormidos, en el suelo. Un niño le llamó la atención, sobretodo sus ojos, nunca había visto unos tan bonitos, eran color verde ambarino, rasgados, parecian de... ¿Gato?

El Niño volteó y miró directamente a sus ojos azules, sonrió de lado. El pelinegro no estaba muy seguro de como paso pero una sensación de calor y un fuerte sonrojo cubrían sus mejillas.

Giró violentamente la cabeza y fue corriendo al baño, fue a los orinales abiertos, se bajó los pantalones y se dispuso a "hacer sus necesidades", no se dió cuenta pero el niño de antes lo había seguido y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que él a su lado.

-Hoooolaaaaa!- habló un niño moreno haciéndole dar un gritito.- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Pues lo hiciste.

-Por eso, lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alec Lightwood, ¿y el tuyo?

-Wow, mi tío se llama igualito, Alexander, ¿no?- hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Soy Magnus... Magnus Bane, bisexual, libre pensador y espontáneo.

-Sabes siquiera que significa eso?

-Nop, pero mi tío lo dice cada vez que se presenta y el es genial, usa muuuucho brillo- dijo haciendo muecas con sus manos, pero de pronto paró, en su cara se reflejó la confusión.

-Te pasa algo?- preguntó tímido el ojiazul, ese niño le empezaba a caer bien.

-Tu... tu elefante... Es... Es gigante- termino diciendo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ele... Elefante?

-Si eso...- Magnus señaló el miembro de Alec con el propio.

-Oh, eso

-Si, el mío es un pequeño elefante- el ojiverde hizo la referencia usando sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Alec se sonrojó, nunca nadie le había dicho nada igual, subió sus boxer y luego sus pantalones, Magnus hizo lo mismo y el pelinegro vio sus ojos brillar, sin duda eran hermosos.

-Son rutación magnética, o eso dice mi mami- dijo Magnus señalando sus ojos.

-Mutación genética- corrigió Alec con una sonrisa y se dispuso a lavarse las manos, Magnus le siguió.- Por cierto son her... hermosos.

-Gracias, sabes, la mayoría se asustan y escapan- dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero- Alec...

-Sí?

-Podemos... Ya sabes... Ser amigos?

Alec sonrió, con dulzura por la pregunta del chico- Claro que sí.

-Genial- gritó tomándolo de las manos- entonces podemos ir al parque, jugar, vivir juntos y...

Una voz fina que llamaba al moreno les hizo darse cuenta del tiempo que habían estado hablando.

-Mi mamá, bueno, ya me voy, adiós.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue, pareció olvidar algo y volteó hacia Alec, se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros, el ojiazul iba a replicar pero sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Así nos despedimos de donde vengo- aclaró al ver que Alec se sonrojaba.- Adiós.

Otra voz llamó a Alec y este último tomo al contrario de la mano y fueron afuera.

Sus madres estaban paradas una al lado de la otra conversando. Cuando los vieron sonrieron.

-Mami, él es mi amiguito, se llama Alec.

-Veo que tienes un amigo Alec, como se llama?- dijo Maryse sonriente.

-Se llama Ma... Magnus.

Las madres tomaron de la mano a sus hijos y los llevaron a sus casas, al parecer vivían en el mismo departamento. Los niños pararon en el vestíbulo alegando que se despedirían, sus madres sólo rodaron los ojos y subieron a sus respectivos departamentos conversando alegremente.

-Bueno, esto es un hasta mañana- dijo Magnus, las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en sus ojitos.

-Nos veremos mañana- contestó sonriendo.

-Bien, adiós.

Alec se volteó pero Magnus lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Prométeme que no me abandonarás- dijo el moreno.

-Nunca- susurró el pelinegro volteándose para besarle la frente.

Ambos subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos.

Nadie hubiera pensado en ese momento que esos dos terminarían enamorándose.

* * *

Estaba viendo Shun Chan y pues... He aquí el resultado.


	6. F

Dos capítulos, cumplido. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Flechas**

Lecciones de arquería con Alec, ¿que podría salir mal?

Estaba muy ansioso de ir al Instituto para ver a su novio nefilim y entrenar con él. Nunca había practicado arquería pero con un profesor tan sexy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se cambió rápidamente con uno de los conjuntos de combate que Alec guardaba en el armario, al principio se había resignado a llevarlo ya que era muy negro, pero Alec le había dicho que se sentiría más cómodo, así que después de unos cuantos besos y caricias finalmente accedió, al terminar de colocarse una fina línea de delineador en los ojos y echarse purpurina abrió un portal para dirigirse al Instituto y encontrarse con su hermoso ángel. Aunque Alec también había intentado convencerle de que no llevase maquillaje ni purpurina definitivamente se negó a eso, él era Magnus Bane, necesitaba brillar y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Al llegar, Magnus vio que Alec estaba volteado, practicando. Esa era la posición favorita del brujo, mandíbula tensa, hombros rectos, ceño fruncido, sinceramente ya se lo habría comido a besos pero no estaba ahí para eso aunque le apenara. Se acercó por detrás al nefilim y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Magnus?- preguntó el ojiazul no muy seguro.

-Ese mismo- dijo Magnus quitando las manos del rostro contrario.

-Viniste!

-Claro que vine, nunca te fallaría, nefilim estúpido.

Magnus se alejó un poco y se señaló a a sí mismo.

-Como me veo?

Alec abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa sensual se instaló en sus labios. Avanzó hacia Magnus sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos y lo rodeó por la cintura a lo que el ojiverde respondió acercándolo con los brazos alrededor del cuello contrario.

-Sexy, que te puedo decir...- susurró Alec en el oído de Magnus.

-Oh, entonces por eso me casi obligaste a ponerme este traje, eh?

-Tal vez... Tal vez...- contestó Alec comenzando a besarle.

Era un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos que no se podían expresar en palabras, todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, amor.

Alec lamió el labio inferior de Magnus como pidiendo permiso para ingresar su lengua a su cavidad bucal y el ojiverde no dudo un segundo y entreabrio los labios. Todo eso era un lío de lenguas y saliva, podrían haberse besado hasta el anochecer pero un carraspeo los sacó de sus pensamientos y se separaron sonriendo, con sus rostros aún muy juntos.

-Creo que esos dos necesitan una habitacion- se quejó claramente Jace.

-Oh, ni lo menciones- dijo una voz más fina, Isabelle, claramente divertida por la situación.- Alec me dijo algo sobre practicar, pero no veo que estén haciendo eso exactamente. Alec? Hermanito? Me escuchas?- el moreno y el ojiazul habían vuelto a besarse.

-Sí, sí- contestó Alec sin prestar atención realmente a la conversación.

-Entonces no te importará que deje embarazadas a unas cuantas chicas engañando así a Clary y luego lleve a Isabelle a una fiesta semáforo donde asistirán subterráneos, mundanos y nefilim, verdad?- preguntó esta vez Jace claramente frustrado porque su parabatai no le hacía caso.

-Sí, que se diviertan, cuida a mi hermana y a la zanahoria- dijo despreocupado Alec antes de sumergirse en otro largo y apasionado beso con Magnus.

-Plan rubio?- preguntó Jace a Isabelle.

-Plan rubio- confirmó la pelinegra.

-Oh Dios mío, santa madre de la papaya, Alec. Camille está aquí y dice que quiere volver con Magnus y esta vez no le romperá el corazón y que eres un idiota al creer que él te amaba.- gritó Jace lo más dramático y convincente posible.

Alec se separó al instante de Magnus y tomó una flecha colocándola en el arco y apuntando hacia todos lados.- Maldita que tengo un arco!- gritó Alec con el ceño fruncido, al ver que Jace e Isabelle se partían de risa todo se le hizo más confuso- ¿Que pasa?

-Oh Dios mío Jace, definitivamente tus ideas son muy buenas, mejor de lo que habría creido- hablo entre risas la chica chocando un puño con el del rubio.

-Ey! Casi matan de la impresión a mi pobre garbancito- dijo Magnus acercándose a Alec para ver si estaba bien- Estás bien ángel?

-Sí, sólo... Alerta rubia? Enserio?

-Estabas demasiado concentrado en Magnus y nos hacías caso, era una emergencia- dijo Isabelle haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien... Y que querían?

-Vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones mundano y... Bueno ya sabes- dijo Jace- pensamos en... llevarnosamaxconnosotros- habló muy rápido, nadie le había entendido sólo Alec.

-Hasta qué hora se quedarán?

-Ocho de la noche, prometemos no tardar más, pero le debemos esto a Max y pues... Se desilucionara mucho si no cumplimos.

-Ni un minuto más Jace, ustedes dos, cuidenlo muy bien.

El rubio asintió.

-Si estás de este humor cada vez que Magnus viene... Tendrás que pasarte por aquí más seguido amigo- dijo Isabelle guiñadole un ojo y se fueron.

-En donde estabamos?- preguntó Magnus sensualmente a Alec.

-No querías aprender? Vamos, estaba ansioso de enseñarte...

-Está bien Lightwood, pero cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que darme un pago.

Esa tarde se la pasaron practicando, entre risas y bromas subidas de tono por parte de Magnus, al llegar al loft los dos estaban realmente cansados así que cuando se tumbaron en la cama se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A Magnus le empezaban a gustar las flechas.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews.


	7. G

Hoooolaaaaa... Me merezco lo peor... Lo sé. Pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste!

N/A: (Esto es notas de la autora, no?) Me acabo de dar cuenta, de que en el anterior capítulo, puse Shun Chan en vez de Shin Chan y Yoli en vez de Yolo, maldito corrector!

Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Gato**

Alexander Lightwood, ¿celoso de un gato? Sí, claro que pudo ocurrir, todo empezó un martes por la mañana...

-Amor, no crees que esta casa está muy sola...

-Que? No, estamos los dos y... Presidente Miau. Bueno por ahora está con uno de tus amigos brujo. Pero volverá.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, necesitamos una mascota, ya!

 _Mierda, lo que me haces Magnus_ , pensó.

-Magnus, cariño, amor, Presidente volverá pronto, no necesitamos otra mascota.

Sí , aunque sea sorprendente eso era muy cursi para Alec.

Definitivamente no necesitaban más animales, aunque Presidente fuera el gato más tierno que había visto en su vida, no quería más, Iglesia le había dejado claro que podían haber gatos con mal genio en el mundo y no quería toparse con uno más.

-Me encanta que te portes así garbancito, te ves... Sexy- dijo Magnus con un sonrisa sensual.- Pero en serio me siento solo, sé que estás tú y eres la mejor compañía que podría desear pero... Necesito una cosita peluda a la cual abrazar.

-Pero... Magnus, Presidente no tarda en llegar.

-Garbancito... Por favor- Magnus no sabía que más hacer para convencerlo, espera... Sí, ya tenía una idea y su querido nefilim no podría rechazar esa gran oferta. El brujo tomó al pelinegro de las caderas y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre él.- Luego si quieres puedo ya sabes... Darte un premio. Que tiene que ver con sudor y gritos...- dijo Magnus muy cerca de su oreja lamiendo el blanco lóbulo contrario.

-Gritos? No suena muy bonito.- preguntó Alec sonriendo de forma nada inocente.

-De...- acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul- placer...

Sin duda, aunque Alec fuese más alto el brujo no tenía problemas en hacer cosas como cargar a su novio o sentarlo encima de él, era Magnus Bane, definitivamente tenía resistencia. Consideraba a su Garbancito serio, pero cuando se ponía así solo tenía ganas de besarlo y así lo hizo.

Sus lenguas se deslizaban en la boca del otro y los dientes del brujo jugaban con los labios rosas del cazador. Un beso que los dejó sin aliento, Magnus esperaba que Alec dijese que si, y descubrió que estaba en lo correcto cuando los labios ahora rojos y entreabiertos del cazador mostraban una sonrisa que combinaba con sus azules y brillantes ojos.

-Entonces... Sí?

-Mmm... Me lo pensaré, pero por ahora bésame- contestó Alec acercándolo a sus labios.

-No hasta que digas: "Sí Magnus Bane, mi hermoso brujo, incluso mejor que el rubio teñido", dilo.

-Magnus...- el ojiazul hizo un puchero pero el moreno lo ignoró olímpicamente cruzando los brazos.- Bien. Sí Magnus Bane, mi hermoso brujo, incluso mejor que el rubio teñido. Contento?

-Mucho- contestó Magnus y volvieron a besarse.

Hasta ese momento Alexander Lightwood no cayó en cuenta de hasta que punto un gato podría arruinar su relación amorosa con ese maravilloso brujo.

* * *

Bien. Ya tenían al gato y Magnus estaba muy feliz por ello, así que Alec también lo estaba, le encantaba ver al moreno feliz, le daban unas ganas impresionantes de besarlo y no parar.

El brujo estaba en la sala jugando con el pequeño y gris felino encima del sofá. Habían encontrado una persona que se haría cargo del gato una vez que Presidente volviera a casa. Magnus había insistido en comprarle juguetes nuevos, ya que según él, al anterior felino no le gustaba compartirlos, así que gastaron un dineral en juguetes para gato.

-Quien es el ser más lindo sobre la tierra?- preguntó Magnus al animal.

-Miau.

-Sí, exacto yo. En segundo lugar tu pequeño.

Alec entró a la sala y puso una mano sobre su pecho dramáticamente.

-Y yo dónde quedo?- preguntó sentándose al lado de Magnus.

-Tú eres el segundo, mentí para que no se ponga celoso- susurró Magnus.- Oh, y en cuanto a tu premio- guiñó un ojo y se sentó sobre sus muslos- por qué no empezamos ahora?

Alec unió sus labios con los del brujo en un apasionado beso, el ojiazul posó sus mano sobre el bien formado trasero de Magnus y este último soltó un bajo pero audible gemido ante el acto. El brujo terminó su tarea en los labios contrarios y empezó a bajar por su mandíbula y cuello repartiendo pequeños besos y marcas violáceas que sin duda tardarían mucho tiempo en desaparecer. Alec le quitó la camisa al mayor arrancando varios botones en el proceso e iba a empezar a trabajar en los pezones del moreno quien trataba de quitarle la playera, pero unos fuertes maullidos los detuvieron.

-Creo que esa cosa tiene hambre...- dijo Alec sonrojado y con los ojos dilatados.

-Conoces muy bien a los gatos- Magnus se paró y fue a buscar leche para el gato mientras este le seguía, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en los labios de su novio- seguimos después...

Alec no estaba enojado, claro que no, sólo un poco arrepentido, y el porqué de eso era el gato, sí estaba un tanto arrepentido de haber traído a ese animal a casa. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

Minutos después, Alec convenció a Magnus de ver una película mundana, "El Graduado", Simon había despertado su interés al decir en la "sumamente imposible boda de Alec", como la habian denominado sus hermanos, que ellos eran una versión masculina de esta y deseaba verla.

El brujo no puso objeciones, así que prepararon palomitas en microondas, y mientras estás terminaban de hacerse, Alec estaba sentado en una de las sillas al lado del electrodoméstico con las manos alrededor de la cintura de su novio y este último tomó asiento encima de su regazo besándolo apasionadamente, a Alec nunca en su vida le había molestado tanto el sonido que emitía el aparato cuando ya había terminado el proceso de realización de las palomitas.

Alec hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Magnus dejó de besarlo y se levantó- Parece que el mundo está contra mí hoy...- dijo Alec haciendo un puchero, que a vista de Magnus era muy tierno.

-Tranquilo cazador de sombras, nadie impedirá que te lleve a la cama hoy. Alec parecía un tomate o quizás alguna otra cosa aún más roja a decir verdad, al verlo Magnus soltó una risita y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al sofá.

Se sentaron y la película empezó, estaban a punto de ejercer lo que hacían los buenos novios: no ver la película, pero un pelaje suave y finos maullidos hicieron que la acción se viese interrumpida. Que se jodan los gatos del mundo, pensó Alec.

Alec lanzó un gruñido- Ahora que quiere esa cosa...

-No sé, ya le di comida.

-Creo que quiere que lo acaricies- dijo Alec claramente fastidiado.

-Oh Garbancito, no te enojes, no puedes enojarte con esta cosita- Magnus levantó al pequeño gatito a la altura de su rostro-, verdad?

-Nunca me enojaría con alguien tan bonito como tú, pero si ese animal sigue comportándose así de mal, terminará en el basurero, o aún peor, mezclaré su leche con la sopa de Izzy- advirtió Alec.

-Oh, dios, no creí que fueses tan cruel, Alexander.

-No creí que adoptarlo resultará tan...

-Increíblemente tierno?- preguntó Magnus con un deje de esperanza.

\- Malo- completó Alec.

 _Celos_. Ha decir verdad tanto tiempo siendo novios hacía que Magnus supiera exactamente que sentía su Garbancito sin necesidad de preguntarlo.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, estás celoso- afirmó el brujo.

-E... Es... Estás muy equivocado, Bane- el ojiazul estaba totalmente rojo y el moreno no podía negar que se veía demasiado tierno.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, querido. Se iría dentro de dos días. Sólo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi, admite que estás celoso.

-Bu... Bueno yo... Sí, estoy celoso del gato- admitió Alec sin mirar al brujo.

Alec quería que la tierra lo tragase, quien sería tan estúpido para sentir celos de un maldito animal. Seguro Magnus le diría que era un idiota o el ser más despreciable del mundo por tener esos sentimientos hacia el felino o...

-Eres muy adorable- dijo Magnus mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No estás... Ya sabes... ¿molesto?

-Claro que no, tener celos significa que la otra persona te importa, a menos que sean celos enfermizos, esos son muy ma...

El nephilim no le dejo terminar, pues se abalanzó contra su novio y empezó a besarlo desesperadamente.

Magnus lo cargó y fueron hacia su habitación, en el camino el ojiazul no pido evitar sacarle la lengua al gato, sabía que era muy infantil pero... De alguna manera tenía que demostrar que había ganado, al llegar el brujo echo a Alec en la cama y cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiese interrumpirlos.

Si Magnus decía algo de su problema con ese gato, era hombre muerto,bueno... No literalmente. Pero por ahora solo una cosa importaba, Alec había ganado el juego y eso le parecía simplemente satisfactorio.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews.


	8. H

Bueno, aquí oooooooootroooo capítulo, estoy preparando un nuevo fic, totalmente diferente a los que he escrito, (bueno, todos son diferentes) ya tengo el Prólogo listo y el Capítulo 1 en proceso, espero subirlo pronto y me acompañen en el nuevo proyecto, prometo no descuidar este fic por nada del mundo.

N/A: Aquí todos están casados, pero solo Magnus y Alec tienen hijos, bueno un hijo.

* * *

 **Hada**

-Ayah, ten cuidado, me duele mucho- lloriqueo Max mientras Magnus intentaba sacarle unos de los dientes de leche que ya se le estaba moviendo a Max.

-Tranquilo, Arandanito. Solo falta un poco- Alec miraba aterrado la escena, nunca había tenido que sacarle un diente a sus hermanos cuando estos eran pequeños, a veces caían durante los entrenamientos o ellos mismos los sacaban, nunca les había dolido, pero ver la cara de concentración de su esposo y la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Max, supo que en serio estaban sufriendo. Magnus retiro la mano de la boca de su hijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y sosteniendo un pequeño diente frontal entre sus dedos pulgar e índice-. Lo tengo, Alec. Lo tengo.

El brujo corrió hacia el ojiazul dándole un largo y sonoro beso en los labios, cuando se separaron ambos estaban mirándose con adoración. Acarició la mejilla de Magnus y sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Claro que lo hiciste, amor- susurró Alec contra los labios contrarios antes de volver a besarlos.

Max rodó los ojos y sonrió, se levantó de la silla y chasqueó los dedos cerca de sus padre tomando una bolsas de purpurina y echándola por los aires. Magnus y Alec se separaron tosiendo levemente. El brujo miró enojado a su hijo mientras ponía las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Maxwell Lightwood Bane, que te he dicho de estas cosas- Alec nunca había visto tan serio a Magnus, pensó que le gritaria al pequeño peliazul.

-Que use doradas y plateadas, para hacer notar mi presencia, y que no abuse del azul- repitió Max como si ya se lo supiera de memoria.

La expresión de seriedad abandonó el rostro de Magnus y fue sustituida por una radiante sonrisa, le revolvió el cabello a su hijo-. Excelente, querido. Aprendes muy rápido.

Como no lo imaginé antes, pensó Alec, es Magnus Bane.

-Del tal palo, tal astilla- musitó Alec para que sólo Magnus pudiera oírlo.

-No sabía que supieras refranes mundanos...

-Ya sabes... Clary- dijo Alec mientras cargaba a Max en btazos-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mostrarles a los tíos tu diente?

El niño aplaudió con entusiasmo- Sí, vamos, vamos, vamos.

Magnus sonrió con ternura y empezó a hacer un portal hacia el Instituto, donde se encontraban todos entrenando.

Vaya error.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente hacia su destino, y cómo habían supuesto todos se hallaban entrenando, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron a Max correr hacia ellos con, lo que parecía, una piedra blanca en la mano.

-Miren, miren, miren, miren- gritó el ojiazul sumamente emocionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- preguntó Jace con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Acaso tu padre quiere convertirse en pato y tú viniste a avisarme para cuidar mi hermoso ser?

-Tranquilo, teñido. Sólo vinimos porque Max quería mostrarles algo...

-Natural- le recordó Jace con una fulminante mirada.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres mostrarnos, Max?- preguntó Clary, divertida por la situación.

-Esto- el pequeño brujo estaba sonriendo brillantemente.

-Oh, se te cayó un diente- comentó Isabelle con ternura.

-Nop, nop. Ayah me lo quitó, fue muy doloroso, pero como soy valiente, lo aguante, muy bien. ¿Verdad, Papi?- dijo Max dirigiendo su mirada a Alec.

-Claro que sí, muy muy valiente- confirmó el nephilim mientras cargaba a su hijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Y... El la dejarás bajo tu almohada, ¿verdad?- Simon miraba atentamente al niño, esperando una respuesta.

-Almohada?

-Ya sabes, para que el hada de los dientes te deje dinero...- Max frunció el ceño, y Sino finalmente cayó en cuenta- Cierto, no conocen las tradiciones mundanas.

-¿Es verdad, tía?- preguntó el ojiazul con emoción dirigiéndose a Clary.

-Claro- contestó esta con una sonrisa-. Un día a Simon se le cayeron dos dientes porque casualmente lo golpeé con un balón de fútbol, los dejamos debajo de la almohada y al día siguiente encontramos dos relucientes monedas en vez de estos.

-Wow, vamos, vamos, hay que dejar el diente debajo de la almohada- dijo Max removiéndose en los brazos de Alec.

-Bien, Arandanito. Nos vamos- se despidió Magnus mientras hacia un portal directo al loft.

Al llegar Max se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y dejó el diente donde sus tíos le habían dicho. La levantó al instante y se decepcionó al notar que no había ninguna moneda. Corrió hacia la sala para preguntarle a sus padres.

-Papi, Ayah- dijo Max subiéndose al sillón-. No hay nada, nada.

-Cariño, tienes que esperar un día, cuando estés durmiendo, el hada aparecerá- contestó Magnus con una sonrisa.

-Oh- Max fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Magnus, se que no existe el hada de los dientes, ¿que le diremos cuando no aparezca ninguna moneda debajo de su almohada mañana?- preguntó Alec a su esposo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm... No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por ahora...- Magnus se sentó a horcajadas sobre Alec.

-Nos puede oír, Magnus.

-Entonces vamos a nuestra habitación, y... Recuerda ponerte la runa de resistencia- dijo Magnus muy cerca de la oreja de Alec.

-Vamos- contestó un Alec muy sonrojado, mientras cargaba al brujo y este enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del ojiazul.

* * *

-Magnus, despierta- susurró Alec moviendo un poco a Magnus.

-Unos minutos más, Garbancito.

-Vamos, tenemos que pensar en cómo le pondremos una moneda debajo de la almohada a Max y quitar el diente sin que despierte.

-Mmm...- el brujo se levantó y se sobó los ojos para despertar mejor.

-¿Que tienes pensado, amor?

Magnus sonrió, le encantaba la manera en la que Alec se había vuelto cariñoso con él últimamente-. Voy a hacer un hechizo, una pequeña hada se llevará el diente y se lo cambiará por dinero.

-Genial.

-Ahora, déjame dormir un rato más.

-Magnus...- Alec vió el reloj y abrió los ojos como los platos eran las nueve de la noche-. Nada de dormir, vamos.

Alec cargó a Magnus hacia el cuarto de Max y lo encontraron, ahí, completamente dormido.

-Míralo, ya se durmió, hazlo, ya.

-Alexander Lightwood, por si no te habías dado cuenta estoy desnudo, y tú igual. Alec se miró a sí mismo y a su esposo, era cierto, no traían nada que los cubriera. El ojiazul por instinto, se tapó la zona íntima. Magnus río, se habían casado hace poco aún se avergonzaba por esas cosas. El brujo chasqueó los dedos, la tela de sus ropas los cubrieron.

-Cariño, hazlo tú solo, tengo que ir al baño- dijo Alec moviéndose desesperadamente, le dió un corto beso en los labios a Magnus y se fue.

Alec salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, al no encontrar a su esposo, fue a la habitación propia.

-Magnus, ¿lo hiciste?- preguntó el pelinegro al ver al ojiverde echado en su cama.

-Sí, ahora ven aquí, vamos a dormir- Alec sonrió y se echó al lado del brujo abrazándolo por la cintura.

Magnus volteó y se puso de cara a él. Sonrió, y le dió un corto beso en los labios-. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches- contestó Alec, dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño.

* * *

-¡Magnus Bane, ven aquí ahora mismo!- rugió Alec desde la sala.

El moreno, dejo el delineador negro a un lado y corrió hacia su esposo.

-¿Si Garbancito?

-¿Por qué Maxwell tiene cien dólares?- preguntó Alec claramente enojado. Magnus le dedico a Max una sonrisa brillante y llevó al ojiazul a su habitación.

-Ahora. Cálmate.

-Cómo quieres que me clame si...- Magnus beso los labios del cazador, haciéndole callar.

-Mejor?- su esposo asintió, sonrojado-. Bien, ahora te explicaré. Me confundí, ¿si? Tomé lo primero que ví en mi billetera y... Pues así sucedió, lo siento- Magnus bajó la cabeza arrepentido. Alec sonrió por la ternura del brujo, le revolvió el cabello y depósito un suave beso. Magnus lo miró, confundido.

-Entiendo, ahora vamos afuera, Max debe creer que te estoy golpeando o algo- Alec río y estaba por irse pero Magnus lo detuvo abrazándolo por los hombros y susurrando muy cerca de su oreja.

-Si lo hiciera con un látigo mientras hacemos el amor, no creo que sea algo tan malo.

Alec se sonrojó profundamente y tomó de la mano a Magnus para salir susurrándole.

-Tal vez, algún día- Magnus sonrió, satisfecho mientras veía como su nephilim se sonrojaba aún más. Tan tierno, pensó el brujo.

Max estaba sentado en el sofá viendo el billete con ojos brillantes.

-Bien Max, ¿que harás con el dinero que te dejó el hada?- preguntó Alec sonriéndole a su hijo.

El pequeño brujo miró a Magnus y le guiño un ojo. El moreno entendió al instante y le dijo a su esposo.

-Bien. Alec, amor. Regresaremos en unas... ¿Dos horas?

-Dos horas- confirmo Max.

Alec lo entendió, y sonrió, eran tal para cual.

-Bien, recuerden. El brillo es lo escencial- dijo Alec mientras Magnus y Max se disponían a salir por la puerta.

-Exacto, Garbancito- el ojiverde depósito un casto beso en los labios del cazador y le pellizcó el trasero-. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós, Papi. Ya sabes dos horas- Max se despidió de él con la mano, Alec le devolvió el gesto y se fueron.

Alec que se había sonrojado completamemte, sonrió.

-Brujos...- dijo con un suspiro encantado.

Los brujos se habían vuelto algo demasiado importante en la vida de Alec, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero los amaba más que nunca.

* * *

Si hay mucho errores, lo siento. No tuve tiempo de revisar.

Dejen sus reviews.


	9. I

Woooola. Bueno, aquí otro capítulo.

N/A: No tengo idea de como funcionan las clases en línea, pero, supongamos que son así.

Alec habla español, por eso aprenderá inglés, sino de que le serviría.

Las frases en cursiva, cuando conversa con Magnus significa que habla en inglés y lo demás en español.

Max tiene el cabello azul de nacimiento.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Inglés**

(AU)

Mierda. Y más mierda. Diez malditos años de academia para nada, hasta Jace sabía más que él. Y ahora que..., no tenía suficiente dinero para inscribirse otra vez, y no lo haría, pero, a que otra cosa podía recurrir.

Encendió la televisión y un comercial hizo su aparición.

-Idiota. ¿Como no lo pensé antes?- dijo el ojiazul para sí mismo tomando su laptop.

Listo. Ya se había registrado y dentro de unas pocas horas tendría su primera clase de inglés en línea. Porque, qué más podía hacer si ni en la academia podía aprender a decir algo más que "open the window". Se pasó leyendo y comiendo la hora que faltaba para que empezarán sus clases. Exactamente a las cinco en punto, una pestaña apareció informándole que ya podía iniciar.

Alexander le dió a Aceptar y un hombre apareció ante él. Casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Estaba loco si decía que no era atractivo, ¿cómo mierda iba a poder consentrarse así?, el muy maldito era apuesto, cabello negro con puntas azules, ojos verde ambarino un poco rasgados, le daban un aire felino, en los párpados descansaban finas líneas de delineador negro y sin dudarlo tenía más brillo que las uñas de Isabelle después de ser pintadas. Iba con el uniforme que suponía, todos llevaban ahí, constaba de una camisa blanca y un chaleco que solo contenía un botón en el centro de este. Su camisa no estaba completamente cerrada por lo que pudo ver su perfecto bronceado.

 _-¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ \- dijo Magnus con picardía al notar el sonrojo del pelinegro.

-Yo...- no entendía una mierda lo que había dicho.

-Cierto son clases para aprender. Bueno, déjame presentarme, soy Magnus, Magnus Bane, bisexual libre pensador y espontáneo. Oh, y amante de la purpurina y de los chicos guapos- le guiño un ojo al otro a lo que esté se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada.

-Soy Alexander Lightwood, pero todos me llaman Alec.

-Lamentablemente no soy todos, Alexander- dijo sonriendo abiertamente-. ¿Comenzamos?

Alec asintió y empezaron con las clases. Durante ellas, el pelinegro se sonrojaba constantemente por los comentarios subidos de tono del moreno. Se la pasaron bien, aprendiendo entre risas y chistes malos por parte de Magnus, Alec podía decir que fue uno de sus mejores días y que sin saberlo cambiaría su vida por completo.

* * *

-¡Max, por el amor de Dios, deja de correr!

-¡Nooo, eres muy malo papi, tú me quieres bañar!

-Pero si no lo haces ninguna chica se fijará en ti.

El niño paró de correr y Alec aprovechó eso, tomándolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo al baño.

Ocho años, ocho años desde que se conocieron, dos años de noviazgo, cinco de matrimonio y un año teniendo al pequeño Max en casa.

Era tan feliz, tenía una familia hermosa, no podía pedir más, y dentro de unas horas se festejaría el cumpleaños número tres de su pequeño hijo. Sintió la puerta de la entrada abrirse, para después escuchar un "Estoy en casa", por parte de su esposo. Padre e hijo se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y Alec aún con ropa, se metió a la tina junto a su hijo que ya había terminado de bañar.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás en casa?

El peliazul reía mientras escuchaba a su padre llamándolos. De pronto, se escucharon las teclas de un teléfono celular y al moreno hablando por él.

-Sí, creo que los raptaron, hace poco los llamé y dijeron que estaban aquí, yo no...- decía desesperadamente.

Padre e hijo salieron corriendo del baño, Alec completamente mojado y vestido y Max con un traje de conejito azul, para luego abrazar a Magnus.

El ojiverde colgó la llamada y sonrió.

-Creo que son muy malos, casi me da un infarto- dijo Magnus dramáticamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Por cierto, recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Max?

-Oh, claro. ¿Estás preparado, Arandanito?

-Sí, sí, sí- Max aplaudía alegremente.

Alec besó a Magnus en los labios y se dispuso a cambiarse en su cuarto.

- _Oh, Dios, ese trasero_ \- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec desde atrás.

-Sabes que ahora sí entiendo inglés, ¿no?

-Tuviste el mejor profesor, cariño- Alec sonrió ante tal comentario.

Todo era tan diferente ahora, nunca hubiera imaginado salir con su profesor de inglés en línea, pero ahora se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Habían tenido citas, se habían casado, habían adoptado un bebé y ahora vivían juntos en un apartamento. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho a Alec que terminaría casado, con un hijo y todo con un profesor, se hubiera reído en su cara.

Había encontrado el amor en ese hombre de piel morena y ojos de gato, y no se arrepentiá de nada, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y nada ni nadie le quitaría ese privilegio.

Alec salió del cuarto cambiado, camisa negra y pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Sonrió, Max estaba sentado en el regazo de Magnus mientras este le contaba una historia moviendo las manos de forma encantadora.

-Entonces… ¿Fue por internet?

-Exacto, Arandanito- apretó suavemente la nariz del menor-. Oh, y no sabes… tu padre era un dios griego, pero todo un tigre en la ca…

Alec fingió una tos y apareció en la escena con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas-. Max creo que deberias cambiarte... Para, ya sabes…. Recibir a tus invitados.

-Claro, Papi- dijo, y fue a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

-Magnus, creo que debemos hablar sobre qué cosa puedes y no decirle a nuestro hijo- dijo el ojiazul cuanto vio que el pequeño ya se había retirado.

-Yo creo que es demasiado importante para no contárselo- Magnus se levantó y tomó de la cintura a Alec, pegando sus frentes.

-Eso dices porque yo no hablo con nuestro hijo sobre tu vida sexual.

-No me molestaría que dijeras que soy un magnífico en la cama, porque lo soy. Y tú también, Garbancito.

-Magnus, estamos casados y tenemos un hijo, deja de llamarme así.

-Claro que no, Alexander- susurró y acercó el rostro contrario lamiéndose el labio inferior de manera seductora. Ni siquiera se rozaron cuando el timbre sonó.

-Salvado por la campana- dijo Alec en tono burlón.

-A mí no me mientes, Lightwood. Sé que deseabas en serio besarme- gritó indignado Magnus desde la sala cuando Alec fue a abrir.

Alec soltó un risita, su familia era la mejor.

* * *

Sólo por vacaciones voy a empezar a subir un sólo capítulo en ves de los dos que normalmente subía. Lo que pasa es que, con la escuela y todo, me venía inspiración día a día, pero como no hay escuela, pues no hay ideas, esa es la razón. Pero no se preocupen, ya pronto comienzan las clases, al menos en mi país, sí.

Siento mucho si hay demasiados errores.

Dejen sus reviews.


	10. J

Ou, hola. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Bueno, se que soy una mala persona pero… nuevo capítulo. No me odien. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

 **Jinete**

(AU)

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana del ojiverde daban directo a su rostro, despertándolo. Odiaba el sol y el tener que levantarse a "trabajar" cuando esté salía. Definitivamente las mañanas no eran lo suyo.

-A ver si te levantas más temprano la próxima- una voz femenina se escriba del otro lado de su cuarto.

-A ver si dejo de trabajar aquí y voy a Hollywood- dijo cansado.

-Imposible.

-Exacto, imposible- se señaló a sí mismo.

Le lanzó unos bóxer a la chica y ésta se los quitó, mirándolos con asco-. Soy tu hermana, Magnus. Debes tratarme con resp…- el chico le había lanzado brillantina al rostro. Una muy enfurecida Isabelle gruñó y se fue, para limpiarse.

Magnus río. Su hermana era un amor.

Se cambió lo más rápido posible, camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, no iba a ensuciar su ropa de marca con unos malditos animales. Salió rápidamente de su casa y fue al establo, con una cubeta, para sacarle leche a las vacas. No sabía qué con eso, tocarle los pechos a las vacas nunca había sido de sus más grandes aficiones.

Se acercó al animal y con cuidado e hizo lo debido, llenando así casi todo el cubo. Se dirigió a su parte favorita del establo, los caballos, al menos a estos no tenía que tocarles zonas íntimas.

Tomó el cepillo y peinó la crin del blanco caballo. Era su favorito, hasta le había puesto un nombre, Rayo. Acarició levemente su hocico y luego todo su cuerpo. El caballo bufó al intentar acercarse al hombre, y no poder por las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-A puesto que te hubiera gustado estar en el establo en el que nació Jesús, al manos habrías sido famoso- dijo Magnus con pesar.

-¿Hablando con los animales?- preguntó una voz detrás de él. Volteó y se encontró con un chico de tez clara, casi pálida, sus largas y tupidas pestañasenmarcaban losbrillantes zafiros que tenía por ojos y el cabello negro alborotado le caía en mechones alrededor del rostro, definitivamente era guapo-. ¿No es un tanto tonto?

Y con ese comentario, su belleza se fue al tacho. Magnus no soportaba que le dijeran loco, los animales le entendían y él a ellos. No merecía ser tratado así por un idiota que no lo entendía.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el moreno acercándose peligrosamente.

-No vine a buscar problemas, querido- contestó el hiciste, elevando con sus largos dedos el mentón contrario-. Por cierto, me llamo, Alec.

Le ofreció la mano, el otro dudó por un momento, pero la tomó. Apretó fuertemente, el pelinegro hizo una mueca divertida y le besó los nudillos. Bien, el muy maldito había pasado besarlo, bueno, sus dedos, de todas formas, ¿quién se creía?

-Quien te crees que eres maldi…- una mano firme le cubrió la boca.

Mierda, su padre había oído, el hombre soltó una risita nerviosa-. Lo siento, mi hijo es… nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?- Magnus asintió enérgicamente ante la mirada de complicidad de su padre- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señorito Lightwood-. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una reverencia, como toda una princesa, la respuesta fue un zape, por parte de su padre-. Idiota.

El ojiazul río.

-Eso fue innecesario- Magnus le dirigió una mirada de odio-. Sólo quería comprar un caballo- se acercó lentamente a lo animales, sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes y gráciles. El ojiverde masculló algo sobre lo tonto que había sido el pelinegro al decir comprar en ves de adoptar. Pero se quedó callado al ver como los caballos disfrutaban del contacto que el chico les brindaba, una lágrima resbaló por las blancas mejillas del contrario, seguida de una gran sonrisa.

-Me gustaría montarlos primero, Robert- dijo el chico acercándose al hombre.

-Claro, claro, Magnus te ayudará, yo iré a buscar los papeles de adopción- su padre se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, últimamente estaba demasiado empeñado en buscarle pareja.

-Bien, supongo que tú me ayudarás, ¿porque no vamos ahora?

Cada uno montó en un respectivo caballo y pasearon por la granja.

-Y… no me respondiste el porqué de tú entretenida plática con los mamíferos- recordó Alec.

-Oh, cállate- masculló Magnus.

Y así fue como inició otra pelea. El ojiazul iba cada tres días a la semana para montar el tan preciado caballo, y cada vez acababan peleando.

Lo que tal vez nunca les enseñaron, es que del amor al odio, hay un solo paso.

* * *

Eyyy que tal? Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, este en especial fue muy difícil para mí.

Quería Vidales que está historia también la estoy subiendo a Wattpad a si que seria genial que la revisaran ahí y votarán y comentaran. Muy extramegagenial.

Dejen sus reviews.


	11. K

No, no voy a abandonar está historia, sólo tenía que ponerme al día con este fic en Wattpad y pues, tardé un tiempo.

Este capítulo es con temática de Killing Stalking, así que si ya leyeron el manwha los disfrutarán más, léanlo.

Disfruten

* * *

Killing Stalking

(AU)

El aire estaba húmedo y el incesante sonido de las gotas que escapaba por la deteriorada tubería llegaban a parecerle familiar después de tanto tiempo. Se acomodó mejor sobre la desgastada manta, soltando jadeos de dolor en el proceso. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso intentando sin éxito calentarse, sus moretones se hacían más oscuros mediante pasaba el tiempo, pero ya no le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ello.

Su respiración se aceleró, el temblor se adueñó de su cuerpo y el órgano que lo mantenía con vida bombeaba sangre a más no poder. Calor y frío, no sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo, tal vez una combinación de ambos, se había envuelto tan rápido en una fina capa de sudor que no se dio cuenta. Estaba aterrorizado. Aunque hubiera pasado lo mismo ya miles de veces, siempre se sentía como la primera. El ruido que había escuchado se dirigía hacia las escaleras con dirección al sótano. Pasos, firmes pero a la vez calmados, bajaban cada pedazo de madera, como si se detuviera a reposar en cada uno.

Finalmente lo pudo ver completamente. Dios, ahora recordaba por qué antes le gustaba tanto. Su cabello negro revuelto, había pensando que lo único que quería hacer antes de morir era tocarlo, cada unos de esos oscuros y delgados hilos. Y sus ojos, azules cual mar embravecido, los más hermosos que haya visto. Una sonrisa, que antes habría pensado era hermosa, pero ahora parecía firmar su sentencia de muerte, adornaba su pálido rostro.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el chico acercándosele.

No respondió. Sólo bajó la mirada. Sinceramente no pensaba retarle, hacía tiempo que sabía las consecuencias y prefería no arriesgarse.

-Bueno, tengo un lindo juego preparado hoy- se fue.

Bajó a los pocos minutos, sus azules ojos brillando con emoción, tanta que le asustó. Traía dos baldes rojos, rojo sangre, dentro de ellos parecían haber pequeños cubo de hielo a montones. Lo dejó en el suelo y se adentró en el lado opuesto del sótano, buscando algo, al parecer muy pesado, ya que cuando lo encontró se escucharon jadeos, haciendo notar, como con dificultad arrastraba el objeto.

Cuando lo vió, casi se le cae la mandíbula. Una bañera, o algo así. Blanca y realmente polvorienta, como si nunca la hubiera usado. Acompañado de una sonrisa la llenó completamente con los dos baldes. Le ofreció una mano al moreno y este la tomó, sin pensarlo mucho, lo cargó y dejó dentro de la bañera.

Sus dientes castañeaban y no lograba sentir gran parte de su cuerpo. Soltaba jadeos y se estremecía continuamente, intentando escapar.

-¿No te gusta, Mags?- preguntó con una sonrisa que rayaba lo sádico. El ojiverde boqueó intentando llenar sus pulmones del tan preciado oxígeno que parecía acabarsele.

Sin mucho cuidado, Alec, tomó la negra cabellera contraria y no pensando en las consecuencias la introdujo en la fría agua. Se lamió los labios ante la reacción del mayor, moviendo las manos y los pies sin detenerse. La sacó y la volvió a meter. Mientras repetía el proceso, su mano libre viajo a sus bóxers negros y a su imponente erección. Moviendo sus mano de arriba abajo, acariciando la punta para mayor satisfacción. El líquido preseminal se hacía presente, cayendo constantemente, resbalándose por sus blancas manos. Después de unos cuantos movimientos y quitando la cabeza de Magnus del agua, tomó con las dos manos su miembro y la cálida sensación de su buen amigo el orgasmo, no se hizo esperar.

Suspiró y sonrió lleno de placer, mirando al moreno de reojo. Estaba mojado y visiblemente asustado, lo cargó y tiró al suelo con un quedó golpe, tal vez se había roto algo. Dejó la tina ahí y antes de irse, dijo:

-Te bañaste y me masturbé, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y se fue.

* * *

Tengo que mejorar el lemon... Lo sé.

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta, revisando los capítulos anteriores, qué dale mi hombría al decir notas de la AUTORA en un capítulo, así qué... Soy hombre, sí. No tomates, por favor.

Y... Yo sí puedo hacer yaoi. *Se va corriendo rápidamente antes de que lo maten*


	12. L

Bien. Otra vez aquí, los maravillo con mi zhukulenta presencia. Esta vez es un AU, de kos que me enkantan...

* * *

 **Lacayo**

(AU)

Alec se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró. El lavavajillas estaba reluciente y podía ver su rostro en cada uno de esos platos y vasos. Sonrió, tan sólo le faltaba meter la ropa a la lavadora y podría descansar, ese día había sido largo y no veía la hora de tirarse a la cama y darse un respiro. Con un último vistazo a la blanca porcelana, se dirigió al cuarto de lavandería y con sumo cuidado de no combinar las prendas y el detergente, dejó en funcionamiento la lavadora para después ir a su habitación.

El cuarto era pequeño y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo granate, a Alec le gustaba y le parecía familiar de alguna forma, cerró los ojos por un momento recordando el por qué de su estadía ahí. Los Lightwood', una familia perfecta ante las cámaras y los flashes del mundo empresarial, la cual, detrás de la blanca mansión y las puertas doradas, tenía más fisuras que un viejo edificio. Primero estaba su padre, cuál Pablo Escobar, vendía ese polvo tan codiciado, sí era empresario y sí tenía dinero, pero para él nunca nada era suficiente. Luego estaba su madre, Maryse, siempre sonriente ante el mundo exterior, la mujer perfecta, decían, la madre más cariñosa, decían, Alec había aprendido a no guiarse de los rumores, estricta, malhumorada, retrógrada y exigente eran algunas cosas por las que su madre se caracterizaba, siempre esperando lo mejor de él por ser el mayor, aún recordaba la correa negra que se había tatuado a moretones en su cuerpo.

Finalmente sus hermanos, ellos eran una historia diferente, Jace, adoptado y amado al instante por todos, era su confidente, siempre con un balón en la mano acompañado de una gran sonrisa, siempre optimista y enérgico, siempre yendo a consultas medicas a escondidas, siempre tratando de animar a Alec… Siempre con cáncer. La vida se había llevado injustamente a su hermano a los dieciocho años, lloró y llegó a odiar al mundo en esa época, ahora sólo le recordaba con una enorme sonrisa. Isabelle, la pequeña y arruina juguetes Isabelle, su hermanita, la más bella ante sus ojos, apenas había nacido, Alec le había cogido gran cariño, poniéndose tutús y tomando té imaginario con ella desde que había nacido, cuando Jace se había ido, ella había sido el pilar en el cuál apoyarse cuando estaba triste, le debía demasiado, bueno ella seguía presente en su vida todavía, la amaba más que nunca y sus visitas constantes solo le hacían quererla más.

Bueno, la cuestión era que a los diecinueve años, les había confesado a sus padres que era gay y no es que se lo hubieran tomado muy bien que digamos, le habían echado de la casa en seguida y él había tenido que buscar trabajo, una noche ya cansado de todo eso se había ido a un bar, había tomado unas cuantas copas y un guapo hombre asiático le había ofrecido ir a su cama, oferta la cual había aceptado y no se arrepentía. No, no tuvieron sexo, el ojiazul había detenido el acto y se disculpaba, por otro lado el otro hombre le dijo que necesitaba un asistente y que de esa manera le devolvería la gran desilusión que había tenido al no poder follárselo esa noche, sí lo había dicho tal cual y aún recordando lo lograba sonrojar al pelinegro.

La noche llegaba y las estrellas se hacían paso en el firmamento, Alec bostezó y se estiró cual gato, dormir le había hecho bien, escuchó que la puerta se habría, seguro había llegado Magnus, tendría que ser ilegal la comida, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando escuchó el pan de la mayoría de las noches.

Gemidos. Sean de chicas o chicos, casi siempre los escuchaba, fuertes y repetitivos, esta vez era una chica, ella y Magnus ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras, seguramente quitándose la ropa que él tendría que recoger al día siguiente.

Tomó aire y contuvo sus lágrimas, tapándose los oídos con una almohada y cerrando los ojos. Imaginado una vida con él, como su novio, porque por más que tuviera una cita diferente cada noche, aún creía que esa sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del moreno era solo para él.

* * *

El empresario se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza y encima iba a llegar tarde, tendría que reducir sus fiestas nocturnas. No tomó desayuno, sólo se vistió con el típico traje oscuro y se fue.

Tomó las llaves de su caro Lamborghini y se dirigió al estacionamiento, su auto había desaparecido, después de pensar como un idiota en donde lo había dejado, cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el mecánico, tendría que caminar y para su mala suerte el estaba en lo alto, más caliente que nunca. Se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia su trabajo y se desató un poco el nudo de la corbata, no quería morir ahogado.

A medio camino la billetera se le cayó y con ella un conjunto de monedas y unos cuantos billetes, al asegurarse que ya todo estaba dentro del objeto de levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y se dispuso a irse, pero un hombre le llamó la atención.

-Eh, señor. Se le cayó esto- el hombre le ofrecía una foto, misma que agradeció y se quedó mirando por unos segundos.

El ojo verde río amargamente, recordando el por qué la chica del día anterior tenía los ojos azules y el cabello del color del carbón y por qué su "cita" de dos días antes, también. Una única lágrima descendió por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la comisura de sus finos labios.

Alexander. Lo amaba y también le hacía daño y lo sabía, sabía que el ojiazul lloraba por las noche y eso le rompía el corazón, pero hasta no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su padre, tendría que hacerle caso, y no enamorarse de un lacayo. Uno que tenía en bandeja de plata su corazón.

* * *

Bueno, sí, me demoré pero no oueden culparme, soy demasiado... ¿adorable?

Toy' feliz y bien pinches hormonal, carajo. Si quieren saber por qué vean el comercial de Cristal Perú (la cerveza, sí soy de Perú) con el hashtag, #UnaSolaFuerza. Ta' bien pinches hermoso.

Tal vez a algunos no les gustó el capítulo de Killing Stalking, ¡pero no me importa! *se va a un rincón y se corta las venas con gomitas de ositos en posición fetal*

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus zhukulentas reviews ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. M

Sí, tarde, ya sé.

* * *

 **Matrimonio**

(AU)

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban en todo el edificio y era imposible no poder escucharlas, las personas caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar y otras corrían desesperadamente en busca de arreglar algunas cosas a último minuto.

Alec tan solo podía morir de nervios en el pequeño cuarto a un lado de la iglesia, sus mano sudaban sin parar y su respiración se cortaba por segundos, era el día más importante de su vida, se iba a casar, y prácticamente estaba por morir de un paro cardíaco.

Caminó de lado a lado por la habitación y después de pensar por unos minutos en cómo escapar, decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a su hermana para que le ayudara a no desmayarse, a causa de esto Isabelle llegó cómo un rayo, Alec se permitió sonreír por primera vez en esa mañana, su hermana, la más linda y bella de todas las mujeres, para él y muchos más, llevaba un vestido corte sirena color azul, con flores de encaje que le rodeaban los brazos y parte de los hombros y pecho, combinado con un bolso de mano plateado, su negra cabellera estaba recojida en un moño que dejaba sueltos dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro y su maquillaje constaba de un perfecto delineado y un labial rojo. Totalmente hermosa.

Su hermana se acercó a él y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo de alguna manera, el chico correspondió al abrazo, escondiendo su faz en el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Alec, Alec, Alec. Si me hubieras dicho que te pondrías así el día de tu vida, no te hubiera dejado casarte nunca.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero creo que aún hay tiempo para salir por esa ventana- su hermana deshizo el abrazo y negó sonriendo.

-Basta hecho cosas más difíciles, lo amas, él a ti. No veo el problema. Deberías relajarte, salir de aquí y hacer tuyo a ese hombre.

-Bien. Creo que lo intentaré.

Después de unas palabras más Isabelle se había ido, dejando solo a Alec en la habitación.

Su hermana me había preguntado algo demasiado obvio. ¡Claro que amaba a ese chico! Sobretodo sus ojos, los cuales desde la primera vez que los había visto le habían parecido de lo más encantadores.

Así que hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, salió de ahí y se casó con ese hombre.

* * *

Las lágrimas caían solo una cascada por su rostro. No podía estar más en ese lugar, por lo cual había salido, pero eso solo le había servido para llorar sin rápidos en medio de la calle y con dirección a su departamento. Debió haberse enamorado de otra persona, debió ser normal, como su madre le había todos los días cuando apenas estaba en el colegio.

Al llegar al edificio, se encerró en su habitación y lloró contra la almohada hasta que decidió que era mejor gastar toda su tristeza en ver series y comer un gran tarro de helado. Así que eso hizo, tomó una manta y se echó en el sofá cama en frente del televisor, abriendo la aplicación de Netflix y poniendo una de sus series favoritas.

Después de dos capítulos su puerta fue tocado y él, luego de ignorarla dos veces, fue a abrir, gran error. Ahí parado estaba la causa de sus males, Alec. Tomando aire recordó la excusa que había puesto y la volvió a repetir. Sus voz se quebraba y sus piernas temblaban, no podría más se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, Alec habló y apenas lo hizo el moreno se dejó caer a un lado de la puerta.

Puso oír que el ojiazul estaba preocupado y entró a la casa, sentándose a su lado, frotando sus manos, acariciando su cabello y dándole pequeño besos en este para que dejara de llorar pero aún así no lo logró.

Magnus olvidó el matrimonio de Alec y fue egoísta por un momento. Se acercó al pelinegro y juntó sus labios, con cariño, amor. Lo hizo para olvidar, por al menos un momento, su corazón roto.

Lo más sorprendente y tranquilizador fue que el ojiazul correspondió a su beso con la misma necesidad que él.

* * *

¿Matrimonio Malec? ¿Qué clase de escritor sería si los hiciera felices?

Dejen sus reviews.


	14. N

**Navidad**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Sólo un maldito día para Navidad y no tenía que regalarle, había pensado en miles de cosas, maquillaje, purpurina, ropa o alguna otra, pero no le había parecido suficiente, después de todo era el amor de su vida, como decían los mundanos.

Ya había hablado con su hermana, con Clary y hasta con Raphael, y sinceramente ninguna de sus ideas le gustó, así que a la siete de la noche, decidió llamar a su hermano, yéndose al baño, para que su brujo no lo escuchara.

-¿Que mierda quieres?- contestó el rubio con voz soñolienta.

-Nunca pensé que mi hermano podría llegar a ser tan adorable.

-Son las siete de la noche y acabo de hacerme un tratamiento para la…- se escuchó que Jace le preguntaba algo a Clary- cutis y no puedo mover mi hermoso rostro, sería genial si llamaras mañana.

-Pues lo siento querido hermano, necesito tu ayuda.

-Bien, bien. Te iluminaré con mi sabiduría, habla.

-Se…

-No sabes que regalarle a Magnus por Navidad.

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-Como yo guapo- el chico suspiró-. Bien, entonces puedes, ya sabes, comprar lubricante y condo…

-Jace no.

-Claro, tengo un amigo que vende lencería sexy para hombre y…

-¡Que no!- Alec no podía estar más rojo.

-Bien, bien. Aunque creo que a brillitos definitivamente le agradaría mi idea.

-Te dije que no. Ahora vamos, usa tu cabeza para algo más que productos de belleza.

-Ya! Lo tengo, carajo. ¡Clary, papelito! Lo siento, si no lo anoto se me olvidará y… ven ahora al Instituto y que brillitos no sospeche, ya sé que eres muy malo para mentir pero bueno…

-No soy malo- murmuró Alec.

-Me caí sobre el cuello- le recordó Jace.

-Ya cállate. Y adiós.

-Si van a tener sexo recuerden proteger…

Alec colgó de inmediato y salió, encontrando a Magnus sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de hechizos o algo así. Pasó sigilosamente por detrás de él y se dirigió a la puerta, y justo antes de tirar la perilla una voz realmente conocida para él lo llamó.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood, ven aquí ahora mismo.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta quedar en frente de Magnus, este pasó su mirada de arriba a bajo, sobre él. Luego alzó su mentón con sus dedos y le miró fijamente, el nephilim pudo presenciar temor y vulnerabilidad en ella.

-No! Digo, yo no… No quería… No me iba a… yo…

-Hey, respira, tranquilízate, y bésame- acercó sus rostros y sus labios se encontraron, Magnus, aprovechándose del momento, se separó al instante-. Bien, ahora, dime a dónde vas…

-Instituto- contestó mecánicamente, viendo tan solo los labios del brujo.

-Entonces, será mejor que no llegues tarde- Alec negó y se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde, Jace lo iba a matar.

* * *

-Entonces usarás un falda corta y botas de cuero.

-No! Isabelle ya eligió que usaré tú solo le das iniciar a la canción y ya-

Jace hizo un puchero-. Yo debería ser el más importante aquí, después de todo, yo te dí la idea, idiota.

-Cállense, ya vino.

-¿Se sentó en la silla?

-No, en el piso- respondieron sus hermanos con sarcasmo.

-Ya, prepara a todos y empieza a tocar, voy a salir.

* * *

Magnus entró al lugar donde Alec le había dicho que estaría, le había comprado un regalo al cazador y quería entregárselo, pero ya que lo había llamado ahí tenía que hacerle caso. El lugar estaba oscuro y parecía haber una cortina, delante de él se encontraba una silla con un papel y su nombre escrito en él. Se sentó y después de unos minutos alguna luces se prendieron y empezó a sonar una leve melodía, las cortinas se abrieron y Jace estaba ahí, tocando el piano.

Nieve artificial empezó a caer y una suave voz se escuchó en medio de toda la magnificencia.

- _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ -. Oh por la purpurina del mundo, Alec estaba súper guapo y cantaba de maravilla, ya le pediría cantar para momentos más "íntimos"-. _There is just one thing I need_ \- Alec retiró las manos de los bolsillos, haciendo el número con los dedos-. _I don't care about the presents. Underneat The Christmas tree_ -. Un regalo salió volando de uno de los lados del escenario, chocando contra su cabeza y luego cayendo en sus manos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true_ -. Sí. Su nephilim tenía otro talento escondido, a parte de luchar, ser sexy y adorable, le salían muy bien los agudos-. _All I want for Christmas. Is you, you, yeah._

Alec bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia él, rodeando la silla donde estaba sentado y sonriéndole de una manera que solo él podía. El brujo no podía imaginar que el ojiazul hubiera planeado todo eso solo, definitivamente le habían ayudado, pero le parecía un lindo gesto de su parte.

- _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree._

Shanon o era Samuel… en fin, el chico había entrado vestido de un árbol de Navidad, por el cual había terminado cayéndose torpemente, ahora intentaba levantarse sin resultado alguno, mientras Alec intentaba no reír y seguir cantando.

- _I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace_ -. Unos calcetines lanzados de quién sabe dónde, cubrieron el rostro del pelinegro, el cual hizo una mueca de desagrado, por el olor, rápidamente los tiró lejos, cayendo directo sobre las gafas de Simon, quien por el disfraz no pudo quitarlo. Magnus sintió lástima por el chico, pero no negaría que también le hacía gracia-. _Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day_ -. Una muy pequeña Santa Claus (Clary), apareció, abrazando a Alec por la cintura y moviéndose de lado a lado con él, Magnus agradecía que ahora se llevaran bien, recordaba como antes su Garbancito no podía ni verla en pintura.

- _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby_ -. Siguió cantando.

- _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow_ -. Isabelle salió de detrás de las cortinas con un vestido y tacones rojos. Tenía en la mano un… ¿muérdago? Ésta le sonrió cómplice y llevó su mano arriba de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo ahí. Alec había bajado del escenario-. _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe_ -. Se sentó en su regazo mientras cantaba, sintiendo su cálido aliento cuando se acercó dándole un corto beso, dejándole con ganas de más.

- _I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to. Hear those magic reindeer click_ -. El brujo estaba asustado por su novio, si seguían tirando cosas de todos lados, podrían dañar su rostro, sobretodo un palo con una cabeza de reno en él.

- _'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby_ -. Apretado*, juraba por todos los demonios que esa noche lo iba a tener más que apretado.

 _(*Tight es "apretado" en español)_

- _Oh, all the lights are shining. So brightly everywhere_ -. Algunas luces parpadearon derrepente y otras empezaron a encenderse, lo que le pareció un poco extraño fue el leve traqueteo que se escuchaba se fondo-. _And the sound of children's. Laughter fills the air_ -. Oh por Raziel, los demonios y todos los ángeles a los que Alec nombraba cuando estaba sorprendido. Raphael estaba vestido con un sombrerito y una chaqueta que le hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que era, parecía tener unos ocho años. Estaba sentado encima de un trineo con ruedas, el cual Isabelle conducía, su ceño estaba fruncido, se veía muy tierno y Magnus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo haciéndole enojar más.

- _And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won'tu please bring my baby to me?_

- _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door_ -. A Magnus casi se le para el corazón, y otra cosa, al ver como Alec le dedicaba un guiño acompañado de una sexy sonrisa.

- _Oh, I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is. You, you, baby_ -. El ojiazul se bajaba del escenario.

- _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ -. Alec le tomó de la mano y le guío por las escaleras para subir donde estaban todos-. _All I want for Christmas is you, baby-_. Sus amigos se hicieron a un lado, dejándolos al centro del círculo improvisado, menos Simon, quien aún seguía en el suelo, moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro-. _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ -. Jace dejó el piano de lado y se paró para colocar un muérdago encima de la pareja. Magnus no soportó más y sin dejar hablar a Alec se tiró encima de él, besándolo con efusividad y cariño, después de estar sonriendo durante toda la canción. Dientes chocando y labios siendo mordidos, todo un sueño.

Apenas se separaron el pelinegro logró decir: Cásate conmigo.

Magnus, quién tardó un poco en responder, sintió como sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas con tan sólo escucharlo, una persona había decidido compartir con él más que una noche y eso le ponía tan feliz. El brujo abrazó fuertemente a Alec mientras sollozos salían de sus labios.

Dentro de todo ese alboroto, lo único que consiguió decir fue:

-Sí quiero.

* * *

Jo Jo Jo, feliz no Navidad.

Sí, ya sé podría haber ahorrado este capítulo y subirlo como un especial de Navidad, pero así soy yo, un idiota.

Pero, apuesto a que los sorprendí con el final.

Todos: No.

Ok, ok. No me importa. (Se va a cumplir el último reto de la ballena azul)

En compensación de todo el tiempo que tardé este capítulo es más largo y dentro de unos segundos subo otro más.

Dejen sus reviews.


	15. (Ñ)

Dos capítulos.

* * *

 **Ñandú**

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, media hora y aún no sabía que ponerse, sí, hubiera elegido una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, si su novio no hubiese insistido en que debía verse "bien" para su catorceava cita. Y bueno, el no podía hacer más que darle la razón cuando casi lloraba en frente de él, toda una _Drama Queen_.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aún con bóxers, se dirigió a la sala de estar para preguntarle a Magnus que ponerse o al menos darle algunas ideas. Apenas lo vió supo que había desatado algo en él. Se mordía los labios y sonreía cual gato de Alicia.

Alec tan solo respiró hondo y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y falta de ropa, dijo:

-Me ayudarías?

Y con esas dos simples palabras Magnus ya estaba encima suyo, cómo no, llevándolo a la habitación otra vez. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y abrió el armario, el cuál había llenado de ropa y accesorios anteriormente. Puso una mano debajo de su mandíbula y suspiró, pensativo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal este?- y con un chasquido de dedos Alec vestía una camisa azul con puntos blancos, unos pantalones pitillo verde petróleo y mocasines color rojo. Magnus sonreía, y Ale también, sólo que el brujo conocía esa sonrisa, resignación, era lo único que veía en ella.

Con otro chasquido las prendas se retiraron de su cuerpo y fueron reemplazadas por otras. Camiseta, saco y pantalones blancos, sus zapatos también lo eran, Alec volvió a sonreír. Magnus rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía creer el nivel tan bajo de mentiras que podía poseer su novio.

-Este en verdad te queda bien…- Alec asintió enérgicamente después de diez cambios de vestuario. Magnus negó con el ceño fruncido y chasqueó la lengua, Alec cerró los ojos, esperando el próximo cambio, nuevas prendas envolvieron su cuerpo.

Se vió en el espejo de cuerpo entero y hubiera apostado que sus ojos nunca se habían abierto tanto.

-Pero este te queda mejor, Nefilim estúpido- Magnus besó su cuello y lo dejó en la habitación, con un suéter ahuecado, unos raídos pantalones y sus típicas botas de combate. Sonrió y auto-recordando que tenía el mejor novio del mundo se puso un poco de colonia.

Salió de su habitación y tomó a Magnus de la mano para dirigirse al parque de atracciones. Sí, un maldito parque de atracciones.

* * *

Las risas de los niños inundaban el lugar. Alec podía oír, además, el leve traqueteo de la montaña rusa al subir y bajar por las pendientes más altas. El olor a algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo le parecían un tanto asfixiantes, le gustaba lo dulce, pero eso ya era pasarse, no podía creer cómo la gente comí…

Magnus había comprado una, y la estaba lamiendo, de arriba abajo, sorbía y chasqueaba la lengua al voltear la manzana, a Alec le empezaban a gustar. Sexy, pensó.

Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso y el brujo, aprovechándose de aquello, se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Te gusta lo que ves?- acto seguido sacó unas entradas de los bolsillos y se dirigieron hacia los carros chocones.

-Estás completamente seguro de que pagaste por esas?- dijo el pelinegro señalando los pedazos de papel que sostenía el brujo.

-Esto es un gran negocio, no creo que unos centavos menos les molesten tanto, Garbancito- Magnus sonrió conocedor y abrazó a Alec por la cintura, este iba a decir algo, pero la pequeña reja se abrió dándoles paso a la atracción.

Bien. Cazaba demonios y todo, pero a esas cosas nunca en su vida se subiría otra vez. La sonrisa de Magnus no podía borrársele del rostro y eso era lo único que le hacía sentir bien.

-Apuesto que este te gustará- el brujo guío al nephilim hacia un puesto con muñecos de felpa colgados alrededor de este. Un joven chico estaba atendiéndolo, Magnus sintió que su sexto sentido le decía algo, así que tuvo cuidado al acercarse.

-Hey, guapo- ¿Le estaba hablando a Alec? ¿Le estaba diciendo guapo a SU novio?-. Me llamo Charlie y veo que eres nuevo por aquí, ¿Te apetecería jugar conmigo?

El ojiazul se sonrojó a más no poder y a Magnus le hubiera parecido extremadamente adorable si fuera en otras circunstancias. El brujo no pudo evitar sentir una leve corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, ya se arrepentiría luego de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó al chico de la camiseta y lo atrajo a sus labios, no fue un beso, fue EL BESO. Su lengua se coló en la boca del menor, sus dientes mordieron el rosado labio contrario y sus manos de dirigieron al cuello de su novio, y las del más alto a su cadera, acariciando encima de la ropa que traía puesta.

Cuando se separaron, intentaron recuperar el aliento y la compostura, después de ese beso, Alec entendió mejor una cosa, nunca hagas enojar al gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus retó con la mirada a Charlie y este no hizo más que mostrarle una sonrisa lobuna. El ojiverde pudo haberle roto la cara ahí mismo, pero no quería visitar la comisaría, al menos no ese día. Le tendió las entradas al rubio, este las tomó y rompió verticalmente para que quedarán inutilizables.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Magnus ya se estaba subiendo a la mesa para llegar al chico. Oh, no, pensó Alec.

-Cariño, tiene que hacerlo, sino, podrías usarlas en otra atracción sin pagar- el moreno notó su error y se bajó lentamente de la mesa, sin culpa alguna.

-¿Cuál quieres?- le preguntó el mayor, sonriendo, Alec también lo hubiera hecho, sino estuviera con un posible asesino de chicos rubios. El ojiazul demoró un rato pero luego pensó que era mejor hacerle caso, señaló un pequeño pájaro, un ñandú, si no se equivocaba.

-Bien. Pues lo ganaré para ti, cariño- dijo Charlie y salió de la tienda-. Tienes que tirar seis latas.

-Puedo tirar mil si me apetece.

-No tengo tantas latas.

-Ni yo tiempo.

La pequeña guerra por la atención de Alec empezó, el pelinegro solo los veía jugar y se cruzaba de brazos al descubrir que la puntería de ambos chicos era una mierda. El ojiazul río bajito y tomó una roca, la lanzó al aire y la atrapó cuando esta cayó, se alejó un poco y pudo ver el objetivo desde ese ángulo, esperó que Magnus y Charlie pelearán otra vez sobre el turno de ambos y la tiró. Las latas cayeron estrepitosamente una por una, todas estaban en el suelo y Alec sonrió.

Tomó al ñandú de entre los muñecos y lo besó, luego guío a un atónito Magnus fuera del parque, mientras Charlie los miraba con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, Alec practicaba tiro al arco, obviamente tenía buena puntería.

Llegaron rápidamente al loft y Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá con un ruido sordo y un mohín en los labios, el cuál Alec besó. Sentó al brujo sobre sus piernas y llenó su rostro de besos lo cual le hizo reír.

-No habría podido imaginar a un Magnus tan celoso…

-Este maldito merecía mo…

-Te amo- susurró Alec sobre los labios del ojiverde-. Aunque casi mates a un chico, te amo.

-Oh, Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood, no creas que escaparás tan fácilmente, no lo detuviste, mereces un castigo. Sabes, Isabelle me prestó su látigo, no preguntes por qué, creo que le daremos otro uso hoy.

Alec asintió y los dos se fundieron en un beso que sabían terminaría bastante bien.

Tenía su tan preciado ñandú y a Magnus, ¿qué más podía pedir?

* * *

Dejen sus reviews.


End file.
